User blog:Marcus Junior/Aho's VS Genesis snake
Narrator': After training alone and geting a new crewmate Starfire the aho's sailed again and reached the island right before raftel preparing to fight the silver snake again! Maria: Fufufufu you guys are back? You want your rematch? Also Marcus what hapened to you you really became younger! Fufufu Marcus: *''siping tea''* yeah we're back to defeat the snake once and for all! Maria: '''I wouldn't say once and for all cause the snake name is Genesis snake! It was the firs sea king to have ever lived, living trhu mileniums fighting against every fearsome creature and using his unique ability of Biologic Imortality to maintain himself alive forever! Even if you beat it up the day after it will regenerate all his wounds like I said! Genesis means creation and it's apropriate cause the snake is infact the oldest being on the globe! '''Marcus: Sudenly I don't feel all that good about facing something with milions of years of experience and the body to match up! No wonder we got beaten the first time. Richard: Aho! We can do this easily! Marcus: Since when are you there? Neptune: Since we arrived! Marcus: Stop apearing like that! Soup: Your the air head weve been here all along! *''slaps him with fin''* Marcus: What was that for? *''grabs soups nose''* *''the 2 enter in a dust fight'' Richard: A barrel of sake please! Neptune: Oh yeah? 2 for me Selena: Neptune kun your so manly for drinking 2 <3 Richard: 3 Neptune:4 Richard: 5! Neptune: 10! Richard: 20! Neptune: 50! Richard: 100 for each of us! *''Neptune and richard enter in a drink contest'' *''Lucifer starts drinkign some sake barrels too'' *''Hyde is reading a book and Lanty is writing a song calmly in the boat'' *''Starfire is siting on Lucifers head'' Maria: What a lively bunch Fufufufufu --After some time the scene changes to the crew on the ship waiting for the snake-- Marcus: *''concentrating''* it's coming! Richard: Indeed! Neptune: I'm gonna beat it this time! DON *''Genesis snake emerges from the water'' *''Glares intensly at the crew'' *''pitch black venom falls from it's fangs into the water turning it murky'' Lanty: *''drops his violin slwoly''* I start! *''warps''* Espada Mantis: Grito Demoniaco! *''the voice of a demon screaming is heard'' *''the air around the snake seems to be shaking and the snake is wacing back and forth in agony'' *''the sanke tries to hit lanty who is flying using his mantis wings while still in human form but lanty points his hand at it and a huge mantis baldes penetrates the junctions between the scales'' *''the snake goes back a little until it finally roars back dispersing the hig frquency sounds and puching lanty back a considerable distance!'' Firefist: My turn now! *''turns his lower body into wind'' Wind Dance: Flying Blade Tango *''transforms into wind and flies towards the snake'' *''the wind goes super fast and turns into wind slashes and Firefist transforms the wind slashes into a huge dragon of wind slashes'' *''The dragon hits the snake dead on and leaves it full of cuts everywhere'' *''After the dragon disperses the snake starts spiraling in the oposite direction of the cuts'' Starfire the next is me right? Kay here goes nothing! Moon style: Twlight Star *''Starfire jumps at the snake and grows wings, reachign its face quickly'' *''after siting in it's face she points her palm at it and a white orb of energy apears in it'' *''Starfire shoots a huge white beam from it forcing the snake to the water strongly'' *''the snake till tries to hit twilight with it's tail but starfire manages to dodge it's atempts'' Selena: Neptune kun see if I do good kay <3 Dragon Hunting Sword: Panther flurry dash *''Selena jumps at the water and swiftly runs over it, then she climbs the snakes back as if she was a ninja'' *''behind her a zig zag like pattern of really deep cuts is made leaving the snake in an enormous agony and with risk of infection'' *''when she finally reaches the head her hair ties the snakes mouth open and Selena jumps into the water with his hair grabbing the snakes mouth'' *''the snake tries to open up and catch her but it is forced into the water by the strength of the hair'' Lucifer: Hmmph since it's my turn I better give my best! Lazer Karate: 5000 double kairoseki bender! *''Lucifer jumps at the snake charging all his lazers in the tentacles and shots them at one point where is hands are making a bowl shape'' *''Lucifer closes his hands rapifly beofre the explosion ocrus and hits the nakes head with both his hans grabign agaisnte eachother and releasing the explosion upon impact too!'' *''The snake is blasted backwards almost out of it's balance but still spits a huge venom stream at Lucifer'' *''Lucifer easily blocks the venom stream with his tentacles and sends it back at the snake'' Hyde: *''draws nodachi''* Your going down...Wormy! *''grows wings in his back and flies at the snake''*''DUSK SPRINTER'' *''Hide downcuts the snake straight in the midle ofthe face'' *''A huge explosion ocurs in the place hyde hit the snake and she is half uncoscious but quickly regains it again'' *''The snake manages to eat hyde but...'' *''Hyde delivers a huge kick to the top of the mouth making the snake scream in agony and jumping back allowing hyde to fly away'' Nick: *''screeches''*''(TITAN BLADE X)'' *''Nick flyes at the snake transforming his feathers into titanium ones'' *''Nick passes right bye trought the snake leaving 2 bus sized spears stabed into the snake's back that look like an X seen from the sky'' *''The snake removes the spears with his tail and trows it back at nick!'' *''Nick waves his wings forward releasing a huge gust and a flurry of feather daggers the deflect the spears and restabs teh snake'' Neptune: Sorry Richard and captain but Imma gonna finish this! DON WAR FIST! *''Neptune draws his sword and turns himself twice the size of the snake'' *''Neptune grabs the snake by the collar and trows her upwards, when the snake falls Neptune swings the sword so fast he makes fire appear in it which Neptune uses his DF to make it bigger making a light so bright it can be seen for 100km awa'' *''The snake is blasted a long distance but quickly grabs Neptune's leg and barely flies anything'' *''Neptune bring his leg up and squashes the snake after wards, all the scales get atleast one crack'' Jacky: '''Kau kau kau kau ''(HEAVY PUNCH)'' *''Jacky grows max size and punches the snake upwards'' *''the snake rockets up by the punch but jacky grabs his tail and flails her around until he finishes by wiping it into the ground head first'' *''The snake almost half dead tries to take a bite on Jacky but he punches the snake at sonic speed in it's belly'' *''a huge shock wave occurs and the snakes teeth break and it's scales gets more cracks'' '''Richard: Seems like you guys weren't good enough huh! Gyojin Karate: Blazing Shark Mouth *''Richard spits on his hands and shots the spit faster than normal'' *''the hundreds of droplets go so fast and with the amount of friction transform into plasma burning right through the snakes important organs'' *''the snake eyes almost fade away and it starts falling towards Richard'' *''Richard uses flight of the fish and palm strikes the snake, the strike makes the sea split for a minute'' Soup: I'm up and Imma gonna finish that snake up! NEXUS SPEAR! *''Soup covers himself in electricity made with his now functional electrical organs'' *''Soup flies at mach 10 speed hitting the snake thousand of times'' *''a huge purple lightning pillar of fire and electricity explodes with the snake inside it, she tries to get out but cannot'' *''The snake with allot of effort curls cut of the pillar and tries to hit soup with its tail but soup headbutts the snake so fast it gushes out blood of his mouth but still conscious'' Marcus: The last hit is mine then? Bring it! Fim Branco: Mordida do Megalodon *''Marcus closes his left eye and grins, suddenly he warps right in front of the snake in a relaxed stance'' *''suddenly the snake starts shaking rapidly yelling in pain blood coming out of every intersection'' *''the snake half dead with all his might tries to body slam MJ'' *''the snake body is as if it has been biten by a ginormous sea monster with a huge bite mark where the heart should be '' Narrator: The snake has died totally. The oldest and strongest creature in the sea has been defeated by such a tiny number of pirates all above shichibukai level! They have reached a level far beyond imaginable! And that's not all cause what they used to defeat the snake is not at all their strongest! In the battle for one piece their true strenght might be shown who knows... The only thing that's sure is that the world will be marked if they show their true potential and I mean LITERALLY! From space their mark will be seen! and now I leave you with a very cliche scene *''the aho's are in their ship in a circle staring at each other with serious with happy faces'' Lanty:WE FireFist:ARE Starfire: AND Selena:FOREVER Lucifer: WILL Hyde: BE Nick: *''screeches''*''(NO)'' Neptune: MATTER Jacky: kau (WHAT) Richard:THE Soup: AHO Marcus: PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *''all of them brofist while using aho haki with their respective colors in their fists'' *''a shot of the colorful fire is seen from above then the camera looks up and the sun is exactly the same'' Narrator: the end! Category:Blog posts